deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi VS Fang the Sniper
Description Mario vs. Sonic! Which forgotten, purple, anti-heroic prankster with a large arsenal who likes to rob people will win? Interlude Wiz: Mario and Sonic contain lots of well known and lovable characters but these two have been shoved under the carpet Boomstick: These two purple thieves have proven minor problems for the Protagonist but are pretty minor like Waluigi Luigi's rival Wiz: And Fang the Sniper the Gun wielding Weasel Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Waluigi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXglv5LIMZs Wiz: Waluigi is an odd man to be frank. He's the sidekick and rumored brother of Wario and archenemy of Luigi. Boomstick: I always thought that Waluigi and Wario were a ga-''' Wiz: (Interrupting Boomstick) Moving on, despite looking like a walking pencil, Waluigi actually can pack the punch. '''Boomstick: He's equipped with many sports related items, like his infamous Tennis Racket, where he beats the shit out of his foe with! Wiz: He can also lob tennis balls at his foe with it as well, though they do not as much damage. Boomstick: He also wields a hockey stick, a baseball bat, a golf club and his insanely powerful legs! Wiz: Waluigi's leg are very deadly, easily able to knock foes into the ground, making them unable to move. BTW, he likes to stomp on his foes a lot. Boomstick: Also, he can spin like a tornado, making the Waluigi Cyclone, and can summon water as his will, making him a member of the Water Nation from Avatar! More Waluigi and less Aang! Wiz: He can also summon vines from who knows, able to protect himself and whip foes. Boomstick: And last but not least, he can stop time for a few seconds with a move called Waluigi Time, how? No one knows! Wiz: Reminds me of Sol Badguy... Boomstick: Waluigi has done an insane amount of feats, like taking a stadium sized explosion and only being blackened, beating Bowser in a fist fight, even though he was holding back. He also is the Mushroom Kingdom's best dancer? Wiz: But Waluigi is pretty dimwitted, always trying to cheat his way out of situations. He also makes Wario do all the work usually, and acts like a scaredy cat if things take a wrong turn. Boomstick: He also became a successful internet meme and a vine as well! Wiz: What? Waluigi: Look, I'ma Dance! I'ma Sing! I'ma so happy! Wahahhah! Fang the Sniper Wiz: Fang the Sniper is a gun slinging criminal who lurks around Mobius looking for anything of value to steal and was one of Sonic's first foes Boomstick: One day he was hired by Eggman alongside Knuckles to attack Sonic and race for the chaos emeralds ''' Wiz: However things didn't go that well for him he had the Crap beaten out of him by Sonic and tried to get his revenge on him '''Boomstick: Fang enlisted in a fighting tournament in order to prove who was the champion worthy of taking on the Death Egg II but he got beaten up again oh come on this guy's pretty useless Wiz: Since then Fang has never bothered Sonic and friends but is still known to be active around Mobius and robbing the occasional bank Boomstick: Fang is a deadly combatant and has a spring like tail that can allow him to bounce to higher areas and whack foes with it ''' Wiz: Fang can also deal some deadly punches and kicks and loves to grapple and throw foes around the area just for fun purposes and he does so with great skill '''Boomstick: Fang also turned to Dr.Doom for inspiration and can bounce on his tail to perform an extremely crappy version of the Foot Dive Wiz: Wait what Boomstick: Look that's what he's doing Wiz: Oh yeah I see it now Boomstick: Fang's weapon of choice is the popgun a gun that shoots large corks at people that can deal a serious amount of damage and knock out foes Fang has great prowess with the weapon and can wield backwards forwards with a single hand or both hands he know's how to use it Wiz: Fang uses his weapon with great accuracy hence his name the sniper and if he needs to he can summon the Giant Pop gun to deal one shot able to defeat a foe easily and gain an advantage over them Boomstick: But if things get really bad Fang can use real guns like pistols and sniper rifles with great accuracy and skill and travels around in the Marvelous Queen a hovermobile that is armed with drills and Missiles and Fang prove a serious problem to a lot of foes Wiz: But Fang's attacks and popgun shots are fairly weak and can be blocked easily Fang also loves using it to much and once an opponent gets in close he can be in trouble as his fist attacks are also weak Boomstick: But with his shooting and physical combat skill Fang can take down any opponent he faces ''' Fang: The name's Nack the Weasel but some people call me Fang the Sniper! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 Waluigi was in Eggman's base and was stealing the Doctor's plans for world domination suddenly he sees the seven chaos emeralds in a bag Waluigi: Hee Hee these emeralds look expensive I might just take some of them Waluigi reaches out to grab the emeralds but suddenly a purple figure grabs them first it was Fang Waluigi: Hey what gives! Fang: These precious Emeralds have been my target for some time so I'm taking them Waluigi: No way there mine they aren't going anywhere Waluigi pulls out his tennis racket Fang pulls out his Popgun Fang: Well if that's how you want to play then bring it on Fight! Waluigi runs at Fang who shoots several shots at him with his popgun Waluigi is hit in the face by one of the shots but shrugs it off and punches Fang who whacks him with his tail and kicks Waluigi Waluigi then smacks Fang's gun away with a tennis racket and the two struggle over the racket trying to gain control Waluigi knees Fang in the gut and he stumbles back and pulls out another popgun Waluigi then leaps to the side as Fang fires several shots Fang: Ha Ha is that all got you purple menace Waluigi: I'm just getting started Suddenly vines sprout from Waluigi's hand and grab his tail then tosses Fang into a wall and tries to slam Fang's head with a hockey stick but Fang dodges to the side and kicks Waluigi who in turn hits his face Fang then pulls out two pop guns and hits Waluigi in the chest who then leaps over to kick Fang in the gut causing him to cough up blood Waluigi: Take that you purple cowboy Fang then pulls out a pistol and shoots Waluigi in the shoulder Waluigi then gets pissed and tries to whack Waluigi with a hockey stick but Fang grabs a tennis racket and the two clash and smack each other Waluigi then grabs Fang by the throat and throws him next to a steel door Waluigi: I'm gonna finish you now, you rat Suddenly a hover bike appears out of the door and Waluigi is hit by several Missiles Fang then bounces on his tail and hits Waluigi with the foot dive and throws him to the floor Waluigi then tosses a tennis ball into the engine of the Marvelous queen and it explodes when it tries to fire Fang: Aw come on that was my vehicle how dare you destroy it! Waluigi and Fang leap at each and exchange punches and kicks Waluigi then punches Fang in the gut while Waluigi is elbowed in the face but Fang then hits Waluigi with the Giant popgun causing his nose to bleed and teeth to be damaged Waluigi: Aww that's it Waluigi kicks Fang in the chest and his ribs crack Waluigi then severely beats up Fang who tries to punch Waluigi but Waluigi then hits his head with such force that it goes flying off killing him Fang: Aahh Waluigi then grabs the Emeralds and leaves Eggman's base with his prize K.O! Results Boomstick: Woah that was intense I liked it Wiz: This was quite an interesting matchup but Waluigi takes the win for a number of reasons first of all he was more intelligent and stronger Boomstick: Fang's arsenal was trouble for Waluigi but his arsenal isn't that powerful the pop guns didn't do much damage to him Wiz: Waluigi was also quite quick and could dodge and dive out of the way of the popgun long enough to attack Fang up close in physical combat in which he dominated easily Boomstick: Waluigi has fought and defeated several foes in physical combat and one shotted Bowser while Fang is pathetic when it comes to hand to hand combat as most of his blows are weak and can easily be blocked Wiz: And for you sonic fans who think Fang's Marvelous Queen or Giant Popgun could kill Waluigi he has survived a point blank explosion to the face only being blackened while Fang can be lying defeated on the floor within a few punches so he had the advantage in durability Boomstick: And finally Waluigi's arsenal is more powerful and effective than Fang's as he can easily attrack him with his racket and defeat him looks like Fang got Waluigi-owned Wiz: The Winner is Waluigi How many stars would you rate this battle (Waluigi VS Fang the Sniper)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016